


Spoiled

by urlSigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker in Love, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Starker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlSigyn/pseuds/urlSigyn
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't exactly need riches and spoiling from his boyfriend Tony Stark but sometimes, the famous multi-billionaire just go over the top for his precious Peter.





	1. A Spider's love starting

**Peter's POV:**

My name is Benjamin Peter Parker, fifteen year old and the ever infamous superhero of Queens and the new Avenger, Spiderman!

I know, I get it that I'm awesome and some sort that I jump buildings, catch some bad guys and do the thing like punching and kicking ass with webs and an awesome suit designed by the one and only but in my own definition, I'm just a normal teenager. 

A high school student that is trying to act my age and lives with a hot aunt that everyone wants to bang, has a nerd friend, straight A's- wait did I just say straight?

And speaking of straight, I'm certainly not one.

I'm just the young boyfriend of the famous multi billionaire, philantrophist and uh..former playboy since he said that he'll quit since he met me- Anthony Edward Stark or Tony Stark in short.

Oh, maybe the famous name Iron Man would be the best term to introduce him for all of you to know.

Mister Stark was more than half my age actually. I'm sixteen, he's fourty six but age doesn't matter in love as some poets or people says.

I was his intern, a protegé that he was supposed to train to become someone second to him and his role to save people, wanting me to be better than him but guess what happened? I fell on love with Mister Stark, all throughout the process. 

More like we fell in love with each other.

It's pretty awesome to think on how I'm just fantasizing him before, idolizing Iron Man and the whole Stark industry and the awesome creations till some asshole of a spider bited me then boom!

I had the superpowers to become your favorite superhero now and the thing that gave me a chance to get noticed by Mister Stark.  
He saw my famous youtube video- could I mention that he searched me up that's so sweet of him- getting back to the topic, he searched for me and suddenly popped out in my house inviting me to fight to Berlin to do some ass kicking on Captain America's team.

Pretty sweet right?

Then I came back in Queens, he gave me the suit and I did the business and so forth, defeat big enemies such as Vulture.

I brought a big mess that almost costed lots and my suit to be taken away from me but everything went well after and I was proclaimed to become an Avenger with a new suit that I just declined to take, being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman is my thing but they could get me on-call in big problems incase mother earth is gonna be harrassed again by evil guys.

So yeah, I'm still an Avenger after all.

Also living in their quarters is hard for me since I dont wanna leave May by herself and before, I don't really like seeing him. One main reason is my poor heart is speeding so fast that I may die early there as I thought.

There's a lot of things to prioritize like my homework and friends, also I can't leave my aunt May at the moment as I swore that I'll never let her know and put her to such situations like what I battle.

Also, May doesn't like Mister Stark at all.

But then one time, when I revisited Stark Towers for the party that Mister Stark invited me in that's where things happen to be good in my part, maybe Mister Stark's part too.

And that is the one moment that I remembered well in my brain.

**Flashback**

_I was invited at Mister Stark's party, the launching of the new and re-enhanced Stark technology that was developed by him and the development team._

_The place is full of press people with lots of cameras flashing, reporters and some rich tycoons around, some people I recognize too like celebrities from Hollywood that was pretty stunning!_

_I don't even know why I was invited here after my decision to decline the new suit he made for me and the press I ditched, maybe he just wanted me to experience this kind of unveiling thing in the Stark Industries? Well, maybe._

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen."_

_Mister Stark was already standing there, all the camera flashes of the media directed to him and god- he's too dreamy to be mentioned at all! Well-ugh I shouldn't think this way of Mister Stark! H-he's just..hundred or heck more than a hundred percent better everytime I see him._

_"I was pleased to see everyone tonight to witness the unveiling of Stark Industries' new creation. To start of it, this will be a gift for someone important in the city of Queens, and I believe he was a real hero for anybody else." My heart suddenly dropped when he announced that._

_Was the new creation meant for me? Am I just hearing things or am I just hungry after all the webshootings I did to come here?!_

_Oh did I mention that he gave me back the first suit?_

_"Gentlemen, let's welcome the new suit for the amazing Spider-man developed by the Stark Industries, The Iron-Spider suit." I heard the crowd clapped and the Iron Spider suit was presented to everyone, even it's blueprint being explained but holy crap- I can't believe that this is happening to me!_

_My crush- no, he's a mentor Peter shut up- proudly presented the suit he made for me isn't that sweet?_

_There are medias with continous questions which I looked forward even though I'm acting like an invisible guy in this crowd, I was just waiting for answers!_

_"Mister Stark! What led you to create a suit for the certain friendly hero considering that the suit is multi-million?"_

_Nah of course he made it because he was so soft for me- kidding. But I don't know, maybe he's really giving it to me to enhance my crime fighting skills?_

_But aw, I'm gonna miss Karen and Drownie!_

_"I made this as a gift for Spider-man that could be a great help for him to keep peace not only at the city of Queens, but also in a bigger missions that the Avengers are going to face."_

_Mister Stark turned his head and I swore that even with my spider senses, he was staring directly at me. He smirked and winked at me- I swear to god after that I'm dying soon!_

_A blush crept on my face and I just knew it myself even I'm speechless in the corner._

_What is this day again? Am I going to die soon that's why god is giving me the best day ever?_

_"And I'm gonna say, I know Spider-man is just here but not even a single one of you will get a clue on who he is. Our hero wants confidentiality, so to say. But I'm always open for him to get his suit anytime he wanted to, he always had a special place in my heart after the things we've been through."_

_You know what, I'm like in a good ol' cliché drama that my world just stopped while Mister Stark was smiling and saying those with a smile that was ringing in my brain so loud_

_I had a special place in his heart. Special. Only if Mister Stark knows that he has more than a big spot in ny heart in the most special way._

_Mister Stark continued to answer some press questions while yeah, I'm still love strucked on the corner still not getting over earlier._

_Yeah, that's good Peter._

_You are crushing-but I think the word lovestrucked is the best word used with your mentor that is half your age and old enough to be your dad._

_And it's bad. I'm barely legal and still in highschool also bad for my damn health because my heart wont stop beating this loud only for him!_

_The thing is ending and I'm waiting to have a word with him, possibly say thanks or anything that I can say I'll say it that's final._

_I slowly approached Mister Stark, he was just standing right there with Happy and Miss Potts by his side talking to some people._

_Happy seemed to notice and whisphered to Mister Stark, Miss Potts handling the people to talk with._

_"Oh um, hi Mister Stark."_

_"That's all you got to say kid? I'm glad you made it."_

_"Uh yeah. I told May about this about a week ago and she let me here in the party. Gotta go home before midnight though."_

_Mister Stark chuckled and hell, that was music in my ears._

_What the hell Peter. Stop living in a whipped ass culture._

_"No, you'll stay the night kid. I consulted May about it and she gave me some consent to let you here, but she's threathening me if I don't take care of you well."_

_"T-thank you Mister Stark. Can I have a word with you? Possibly away from the others here?"_

_"Oh, sure thing kid."_

_We went somewhere in the building, far from the crowd earlier._

_"So, start now kid."_

_"Um Mister Stark, thank you for the event. I know that you are giving recognition on me as Spider-man and I was very greatful for it, even the Iron-Spider suit you created for me. But this is a little too much, I guess."_

_"It's nothing. And I did it so you wont be able to reject the suit And more, the suit was far better than the ones you are wearing. It also has systems and new things that can help you-"_

_"The thing is multi-million Mister Stark and I'm only fifteen to take care of such expensive thing especially the Iron-Spider one."_

_"We'll just build a quarters somewhere near in Queens, one named just for Spiderman. We can make a lot of suits of your choice for you like a black suit- everything. We'll have Karen as your main AI if you wanted to, I know that you developed a close thing with the AI. I'll lay it all out just for you Peter."_

_"M-mister Stark! That is too much, the suit I had with me now is more than enough. You'll spend so much money just for a single hero, you have others to spend such money with the Avengers."_

_"If it's you then it's perfectly fine."_

_I don't know what Mister Stark ate tonight even but he's like taking back some lessons he gave me to me about staying down the ground. Is he sick or something?_

_"Mister Stark, please. It's alright. No need to. I-i don't need all of that suit if I don't have you with me."_

_It sounded pretty cheesy that everything went quiet between the two of us, such awkward silence till it knocked on my head on what I said immediately clasping my mouth afterwards._

_Fuck it Peter, you're just too obvious._

_"What was that Pete?"_

_Mister Stark was trying not to laugh and I was just there standing in embarassment._

_"You have me with you, Peter. The only thing for Iron Man to be with your back up is wifi."_

_He patted my shoulders and I didn't know what came into my precious little brain and mouth but I just said it._

_"You don't understand Mister Stark! Your physical presence, no, you are the one that makes me going! I-i don't know what to say more because you'll think that I'm just having a crappy teenager pace in life but I don't see you as my mentor anymore."_

_"Peter listen-"_

_"You gave me the best opportunity ever that I could get in my life, made me met the Avengers and became someone better than rescuing people in a crap hoodie costume made by a kid..y-you made a suit that has my AI bestfriend Karen and I c-couldn't even- fuck it! I-i..think I'm liking you the other way, Mister Stark..m-more than what a mentor should be.."_

_My cheeks were hot as hell, flushed red because of my sudden revelation about my feelings for Mister Stark. I know that he was supposed to laugh, and he did that in a minute making me blush harder._

_"S-stop laughing Mister Stark. I-i know I fucked up already."_

_"Such a silly kid. I know all about that feelings you were talking about, Peter."_

_I shot up a look on him, and he wasn't laughing anymore replaced with a gentle smile._

_"H-how..?"_

_"Your friend, I think the name was Ned right? You and him hacked the baby monitor system before when you tried sneaking the suit but I brought it back from the Avengers quarters and I coded Karen's command system to refrain from telling you about it. And I supposed you always speak about your feelings about me in the mirror while wearing the suit? A weird habit of practicing to tell your feelings for me but look at you, you just snapped it today."_

_I just wanted to run away from Mister Stark because of embarassment for goodness sake. Oh my fucking god, he knows it because he keeps monitoring me 24/7! And my weird antics making dramatic confessions like a highschool girl-wait, I'm in highschool anyways._

_But yeah, Mister Stark knew it all the time and I knew I fucked up real good._

_"I'm sorry Mister Stark."_

_I bowed my head down just looking down the ground._

_I can't just look at him the same anymore, maybe he is too._

_"Yeah, you better be sorry kid."_

_He lifted my chin up with his slender fingers to face him, his thumb tracing my bottom lip._

_I didn't knew what I was doing that I just zipped my mouth and let him trace my lips, and I think he doesn't know what he was doing as well but absolutely, it was like a dream._

_"Friday, disable the camera systems in this area." I heard him say before leaning to me, just inches apart before our lips meet._

_"I know I'm going to hell for this Peter but, this must be a good pass for entering hell when I die don't you think? Kissing a fifteen year old kid that is barely legal and more than half my age."_

_"You talk so much Mister Stark."_

_I pulled his collar, kissing him and he was the one taking the lead to kiss, his hand leading my arms to wrap around his neck while his around my hips bothbof us kissing for god knows how long- which I don't mind at all._

_We separated to breath and I nuzzled on his shoulders, smelling his probably expensive cologne._

_God, if this is a dream then don't wake me up anymore._

_"Mister Stark?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"S-so what are we now?"_

_"Depends on what label you want Peter."_

_"B-but this is technically illegal, Mister Stark."_

_"I know that. But you still love me right?"_

_"Y-yeah, I always do Mister Stark. C-can we be.."_

_"Officially dating? Sure. But we both know that we have to sort things up right?"_

_"Um..y-yeah. I know that we should hide this till I'm legal already then we could say this to everyone right? Three more years Mister Stark."_

_"We could date y'know. No need to wait long, let's just lay low."_

_We were just conversing while in the same position that both of us seemed to dont care on how awkward it may look like. Yeah, I'm just enjoying the moment we were in._

_"Mister Stark?"_

_"Yes Peter?"_

_"Are you my boyfriend now?" I asked awakwardly still nuzzling on him._

_"If that makes you sleep at night then yeah, I'll be your boyfriend. I'll give you everything that I could get for you Peter, even if you wanted the moon and stars then I'll buy it for you."_

_He was pretty cheesy but deep inside, I know he isn't joking that he can buy the whole moon and stars as he want._

_"No need Mister Stark. I just want you with me for some time."_

_"Peter?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Mister Stark."_

\-------------------------

 

 

Yeah, so that's how everything went well with me and Mister Stark.

Mister Stark still lets me be Spider-man while he was busy with the Stark Industries and the Avengers.

We were laying it low, I still go to school normally by taking the train even though he was insisting that I should be dropped by the school with one of his luxury cars and have Happy drive me there.

He also checks on me from time to time on my Spider-man things, asking if I was with my friends Ned and MJ which were the only people he trust for me.

Today, I was just walking around the Stark Tower. It's weekends so I'm free to spend all ny time with him, probably just take a romantic brunch for two and watch some movies, depends on Mister Stark's mood.

"Peter, Mister Stark is already calling for you." Friday spoked through the system speakers of the building.

"Where is he?"

"At the parking area, he's waiting for you."

Parking lot huh? It seemed to be he's planning to go out and drive. I'm not complaining though, as long as he's with me then i'll go too.

"Thanks, Friday."

I went to where Friday said, his Audi R8 sportscar that hr bought yesterday that I heard from Happy-if I get that right, is already there waiting for me.

It isn't surprising at all when everytime we go out or whether he drives he had different set of luxury cars that mostly gets blown up when mess happens.

"Ready Peter?"

He was leaning on his car trying to look cool in hi casual get up of his black suit with a white shirt underneath and slacks then his over the top sneakers.

Yeah, don't forget his shades.

"Looking good Mister Stark?"

I giggled. Well, for his age he was more than hot that he should supposed to look like.

Like a total daddy material? Ew no, Peter stop yourself from thinking that crap.

Nonetheless, he looks good.

"Of course, I need to look good especially were going out for a walk together."

I gave him a peck on his lips and chuckled.

"Aw, my Peter's too sweet. Let's get going?"

I nodded, the doors of his car automatically opening upwards and I got inside putting on some safety seat belts incase.

"Where are we going Mister Stark?"

"I told you to just call me Tony if were alone together." He held my hand with his while driving that made me blush, smiling a little bit.

"Fine. Were are we going Tony?"

"To go for a walk on the new land I just bought near Queens. You should see it for yourself to check somethings out if you like it or not."

I was suddenly taken a back on what he just said.

Check things if I like it or not? What is he even talking about?

"Remember the thing you are pointing me at before? The penthouse with a beautiful landscape near Queens?"

"Y-yeah?"

I gulped. Please tell me that he didn't buy that one?!

"Bought that one for you in your name."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony buys Peter a new extravagant home much to Peter's surprise.

**Tony's POV**

"Y-you did what Tony?!"

Seriously, Peter was so shocked that I bought him the penthouse. How come could he forgot that the price of the penthouse was only like a dime for me? Of course, I'm Anthony Edward Stark.

"Yeah, I bought it for you so you won't live in that uh, ugly- no that seemed to be very much an understatement..the old looking apartment."

"But Tony, that's way too expensive! No, I won't take it. It's too much! Thinking about how it costed must be bonkers!"

I wonder why he still thinks of the price though? I can buy literally anything in the planet not unless you are priceless just like precious Peter.

"But it's only a hundred million dollars, it's not that expensive."

I heard Peter gasp loudly with his eyes wide that made me chuckle. _That was way too cute_ , I hope that the cam in this car recorded it.

"Hundred million?! As in one-zero-zero then more zeroes?! Tony, no!"

I can see that he was worried on how he'll tell May about how a fifteen year old can own a hundred million dollar fancy pent house with his name in it, I already got an good reason up prepared for that.

Peter is always worried about anything that involves money, especially the things that exceed up to five dollars, seriously.

He's too anxious when I buy him things often rejecting it because of the price, and I loved him for it.

Peter didn't want to take advantage of my money which I personally dont mind at all, but how he wants to be simple despite having me, one of the richest man in the planet is very commendable of him.

But yeah, I'm willing to buy anything that simply catches his eye, he deserves everything in the world- everything.

_He's too precious to walk on earth, simply._

"Too late precious pete, I told your Aunt May about it already."

"You told May?! S-she'd freak out! What am I gonna tell her when she asks about it?!"

"Peter, you need to chill. I told May that you won at a random raffle that you joined and the Stark Industries were the sponsor so yeah, it'll save you from excuses. Besides, I didn't tell her the price because surely, like what you said, she'll either freak out or faint."

I can feel that Peter mentally sighed. Well, atleast he can't decline on it anymore. Everytime I get him a gift, there must be a good way behind it so he won't be able to decline it.

"What makes you think that you suddenly bought a penthouse for me?"

"You look at it happily, I bought it. And through the baby monitor built in your suit, you always stop and hang by the nearby tall building just to check the penthouse."

Well, that is the reason why. I loved his amazement when he saw the penthouse, how much he seem to love living there and of course, I always like what would make my young lover happy.

"But Tony! You can't just buy something that I said I like out of an opinion!"

Oh Peter baby, only if you know that even if you even requested the whole universe to be only for you, I'll gladly buy it without hesitating.

"Fine. It isn't only for that okay? I'm always worried about you living in that apartment especially if you sneak out as Spider-man. What if you fall for the seventh floor or if you can't return back and climb back normally because you are injured? There's a lot of things why, Peter. Add the fact that your Aunt May would finally stop paying for that apartment, isn't that great? I always wanted for you to feel the best baby."

"But you do realize that the pent house is at top of a fifty five floored building right?"

"Na-uh. No buts now baby, it's all yours that you can't decline anymore."

I stopped my car and had the AI of the car park on it's own, getting off along with Peter in the elevator which seemed to be still amazed of the tall building.

"W-wow from the entrance it was..so huge..j-just me and May will live there at top.." His eyes were totally sparkling which he himself can't even deny at all.

My favorite brown orbs of his were wide and sparkling out of amazement, his lips bit parted while muttering words still scanning the living room of the penthouse.

I hate to admit it but, I'm getting too soft for this young lover of mine.

He's just..too hard to resist.

"Oh Peter, this is just the front of the house and there's more for you inside to discover. Let's get inside?" I presented the key to him that took him a minute to process to get the key from my hand.

O _h boy I can't believe he's too precious and only mine._

I had my arm wrapped on his shoulders as he unlock the door where more things await for him.

_"Good morning, Peter."_

The voice of the AI was too familiar for Peter causing him to be confused and turn his head side by side to look for where the sound of the voice comes from.

"I-it's sounds like Karen!" I chuckled.

Man, I love how he reacted always getting surprised every minute that passes inside his newly bought home.

_"Because it's me, Peter. Your AI companion Karen."_

Peter turned to me with his unerasable amazed expression.

"I-is Karen gonna be like Friday or Jarvis now Tony?! E-even here in this house? Will Karen be my AI companion everyday doing things like turning off lights in the house like Friday and be in my suit as well like your Iron Man suit-"

Peter was speaking too fast that he was out of breath, my index finger rested on his lip to hush him and let him take catch his breath for a while.

 _"Your breathe seemed to be so shallow, Peter. Would you like for me to call medics to get an oxygen mask for you?"_ His AI Karen spoke.

"N-no need Karen. I'm fine now, I'm just surprised that you are here! Did you really put Karen here Tony?"

"Yeah, I did. I was planning to put on Jocasta or build a new one for you instead but it'll be better if your AI companion everyday will be here too right?"

Peter hugged me tightly muttering endless thank you's for me that made me smile.

"Thank you so much..I-i don't know how to repay you! I-i promise that I'll be a good boyfriend to you, I know I'm young but I'll do my best-" I cutted off Peter's words by smashing our lips together for a passionate kiss to share, feeling his soft lips that were sweet as a honeycomb my tounge grazing at his cavern making him moan and slowly break away.

"T-tony that was too sudden.."

He said softly with his cheeks flushed with redness.

"You already repayed me with a kiss, it's enough." We were about to share another kiss when the lights were dimmed down to be darker with a red atmosphere making Peter and I confused.

"What happened Tony?"

 _"I dimmed the lights to help you and Mister Stark stimulate the mood for sexual tensions. Would you like for me to play sensual music?"_ This AI was seriously a cock-block but hell to that, Karen was too intelligent to think of it that it made me giggle.

"N-no..! Get it back normally Karen! M-me and Tony are just kissing!"

_"You are just ru_ _ining your mood with Mister Stark, Peter. That was a good chance."_

Peter was seriously embarassed from the AI's commentary, the blush on his cheeks spreaded all through his face up to ears more redder than his red suit.

I should replay this once I come home, this is too gold.

"M-mute yourself first Karen! Override!"

Peter was the admin so the AI finally muted herself through his orders.

"Okay, that ruined our mood. I'll show you some rooms around first and then your secret space here so you can look over the whole Queens city."

Peter nodded still recovering from the earlier embarassment he got from the AI, holding my hand as I introduce him to different parts of the pent house that fits for a prince-my beautiful prince.

He was amazed of the pool, the large TV and basically everything inside the house still not getting a grasp enough of the luxury inside, even cursing at some point when he saw his own room. 

I own pent houses more than this one all around the world, already accustomed myself with the luxury and of course, I want Peter to accustom his self as well.

"T-tony..I-i..wow..this is too much..a-are you still sure about this? I-i..don't know like..I could pay you money monthly for this? A-ah I don't rrally know where to get money at this rate but I'll still try."

Peter made my heart melt, my innocent lover still insists to pay me even though everybody knows that he can't pay it back to me at his position of being an genius high school student.

The payment was never needed for me, his smiles and love was more than enough to pay me.

"Peter..even if you work all day and night in a job, being able to pay this is none of your extent, not even May. You don't need to, all I need is your smiles everyday and this is paid. Also keeping yourself safe is a part of the payment too." I placed a kiss on his forehead, feeling Peter's arms wrap around me for a hug.

"T-thank you so much Tony. I'll do everything I can to make you happy! I'll catch bad guys and help the Avengers, I'll help you at your creations if I need to. T-this should be the last expensive thing you'll buy for me okay?"

For me, I don"

"Can't guarantee you that one."

"Which one?"

"Buying you expensive things? Can't help it." Peter playfully punched my chest with a cute pout on his lips.

Can't he get more adorable? Day by day I'm being whipped by my young lover.

"This is enough Tony. Promise me this will be the last thing you'll give me alright?"

"Sure. Promises are made to be broken dear."

I laughed and he was all like unbelievable and unexplainably cute while scolding me.

"Tony! I swear to god I'll web you up next time you buy me another-"

"Kinky."

"J-just shut up Tony."

\-----------------------------

 

 

It's been a week since Peter ended up living in the pent house I bought for him with his Aunt May.

When May arrived along with Peter we ended up calling some paramedics to aid her since well..she fainted as expected but everything went well after.

May surely questioned lot of things about the pent house, especially the AI that was speaking through that got me and Peter lots of explaination and yeah, lied about the price of the house just as Peter's request.

Me and Peter were always cautious of her, especially of she starts doubting about what is my true relation to his nephew which we planned to hide for three more years.

I'm clearly assured that if she knew, she'll be my worst nightmare that she can throw me outside this planet out of anger.

Like, I understand how she'll feel if she wants to kill me if she knew. Me and May were just close by age with her surprising number of fifty-three while I'm on fourty-six and once she knew that I'm in a relationship with her fifteem year old nephew that she thought innocent- _well sometimes not_ , I'll die.

Right now, I'm checking off the new features I'm adding for Mark XLIV.

_"Mister Stark, would you like to check the footage at the happenings at Queen City today?"_

Friday spoke suddenly. I ordered her to speak through such situations wherever it is or wherever Spiderman's troubles is especially if there's anything with a large damage.

"Show me."

A hologram appeared showing his footage swinging and kicking through his enemy, someone with robotic arms that maybe tentacles trying to attack Peter.

I was closely watching them, especially Peter swinging through buildings to add a momentum through his powerful kick and deplyoying some web grenades to distract the enemy.

He'd gone too far now than before,

_"Would you like me to send one of your armors sir?"_

"Send Mark XV. Sneaky can help him, deploy camouflage mode."

I had things to do, and I know Sneaky and Peter can handle that whoever Octopus man they were fighting.

_"Mark XV deployed. Mister Stark, the structural damages at Queen City that Spiderman costed on his fight already rised through fifteen million dollars, physical damages excluded."_

_"_ Wait what? Why did it cost that big?"

It's not like I have a problem on paying it, I've paid more than that just me fighting alone and a billion for the fight at the airport before.

_"Mister Parker and his enemy destroyed business establishments and vehicles."_

I sighed. Well, damages through fights were pretty normal.

"Tell them I'll pay for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love karen even though shes an a. i lol


	3. A Spider's rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets Peter to rest after the patrol.

"Would you care to explain the expensive and explosive mess you made Spiderman?" 

 

Peter whinced at the stinging pain from the alcohol filled cotton that was damped at the incision on his cheek, a tearful childish whine escaping his lips.

 

"I-i can heal fast by myself Mister Stark! I don't need to- ow! That hurts!"

 

Peter almost pushed the nurse that was aiding his wounds, but he still tried to be utterly calm and persistent as his boyfriend, Tony, was just in front of him with arms crossed.

 

"It's Tony for you, Peter. Why didn't you call for help? What is even running on that head of yours that time to take down two of the Sinister Six alone and more if it, in the city square?" 

 

"B-but I'm Spiderman! And sinister six were my foes! They were supposed to break the whole city with people on risk, do you expect me to stand and call for Iron Man or whoever the Avenger member it is that were on the different sides of the planet and universe?!" 

 

"That is NOT what I am implying. Come on, be logical enough will you? How will you even face two powerful enemies all by yourself? What if the whole Sinister Six attacked you at the same time? You'll end up completely wrecked! You could have atleast call for a backup to help you fight and reduce casualties!"

 

"Stop blaming me Tony! I was just doing my job to protect people-"

 

"Doing your job as what? A teenage city patrol chasing big villains?" 

 

"I thought you trust me to be Spiderman? Fine, I'm freaking fucking fifteen. I'm a teen so what? I laid down the ground to protect neighborhoods in the city, and that's what I'm going to do. Don't compare me to you, a genius that can save a whole universe by your mind."

 

"You're being _childish_ again, Peter."

 

"And you're being _mature_ again, Tony. "

 

Tony sighed, knowing that their argument would get further if they keep going on with the talk. 

 

This were the moments were they mostly argue things, Peter risking his life as Spiderman and Tony overthinking about his safety. 

 

He was always worried about him, _boyfriend senses you can say_ , even he has this super-suit, webs and strength that can surpass normally- he was still not ready for those deadly big fights. 

 

Come on, think about it if Peter died immediately from a fight before he and Tony were out on public. Pretty painful right? And it was Tony's responsibility to keep him happy and alive as well. 

 

"I only wanted what is the best for you Peter and that is being alive and safe here with me. You do get me right?" 

 

"Tony, I know that you wanted me to be safe but I can't just let them go. You said that you trust me as Spiderman, then please don't doubt me on what I can do. I can take care of my own life, all I need for you to do is take care of yours as well." 

 

Peter sighed dropping the mask he was holding and grabbed his backpack instead. 

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

"Gotta change, it's school night and I need to go home then do some homework. I'm done for my superhero job for today." Peter deeply sighed for Tony to pick up that he was tired of their argument, shutting the bathroom door rather loud. 

 

"I should accompany him then." 

 

Tony followed behind his young lover, noticing his limping walk that slowed him from his original usual pace that Tony remembers way too well. Pretty sure it was accompanied by Peter's dead enthusiasm and fatigue from his previous fight. 

 

"Just stay here for the night Peter. I'll tell May that you'll be staying the night with me and I'll call your school to place you on sick leave so you would have to do that homework when you recovered well." 

 

He said firmly but it does not seemed to stop Peter from walking and probably still stubborn enough from their previous argument. 

 

"Peter, _please_." 

 

He stopped his tracks, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips. 

 

Peter was indeed exhausted. Wanting to just lie down at the moment was something he'd love to do the most and the offer that Tony had recently put up is something hard to resist for his tired physique and mind. 

 

"I'm just really tired now Tony." 

 

"Yeah, I know. So you better just give up for tonight and get yourself the amount of rest you needed alright? C'mere." 

 

Peter was scooted up into the elder's arms easily, carrying the younger's full weight into his arms breaking no sweat. In Tony's mind, atl the effort of his so called 'Weight lifting sessions' he paid for a weekend session was paying off from what he could do to Peter so easily. 

 

"Looks like Spiderman also has the weight of a spider huh?" A chuckle escaped from Peter's lips. Atle or a while, he heard his young lover feel a little happier. 

 

"And Iron Man can now lift someone as heavy as an iron." Tony made a makeface of disbelief of Peter's words about him weighing as an heavy iron. Sure, the kid has an extraordinary abilities that can lift everything heavy but the boy? Light. 

 

"You are nowhere being heavy Petey. Not at all. I know that I must be pretty in the late side of age that you are expecting my bones to be 'cracking' right now but nope, wrong on that assumption dear." 

 

His hold on him became tighter with Tony kicking the door on one of the rooms in the Stark Tower that god knows if the door should really be kicked after all its high-tech engineering equipped doors. _Which he probably broke just to impress Peter._

 

"Stay here sweetheart. I'll get some water and towel to pamper you first before sleeping, some of my extra clothes as well so behave okay?" 

 

A blush rose on Peter's cheek, the butterflies in his stomach forming from the caring words of his lover. Peter can't deny that he loved the care he receives from Tony, every warmth and sweetness he gets that is the type of spoil that he loves the most.

 

"Hmm." 

 

Tony placed the boy softly on the queen sized bed and wandered off the room to look for some things he needed for his dearest. He picked up the basin filled with water and towel, also one of his Stark Industries hoodie that he used to keep and now useful for this situation. 

 

He always wanted the best for Peter, and he knew to well how much his younger lover liked the warm care and the pampering he receives. He knows how much it brings the usual blush on Peter's face, and the fluttering of his thick eyelashes of his brown doe eyes that almost caught him off world. 

 

And he was proud that he was the only person to make Peter feel that way ever. 

 

"I'm back now sweetheart. You better sit up for a while-" 

 

Peter was already sleeping peacefully on the bed, the brunette's locks spreaded on the wide pillow and cute little breaths heard in the room indicating that he was sleeping soundly and probably floating in dreamland at the moment.

 

"He finally gave out from tiredness huh?" Tony approached the boy, setting down the basin on the nightstand. 

 

Tony ran his fingers on the boys hair admiring the wavy locks that seemed to be as smooth as a woven web. He stared carefully, taking every little detail of Peter's sleeping face as if stamping it on his mind for a life time. 

Surprisingly even with the best known ability of the boy which his senses dials up to eleven, he doesn't seem to take Tony's small action as a threat. His rough hand stroked Peter's soft cheeks gently which the boy nuzzles in, feeling the warmth of the hand. 

 

"God, how did I deserve him?" He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, a smile stretched through his lips. Tony's phone buzzed through his pocket, interrupting his solemn moment. 

 

Deciding not to bother Peter's sleep for a while, he left the room in tip toes before answering the phone outside of the door.

 

"So it was damage control..." 

 

Tony sighed, answering the phone and be prepared that his secretary, Pepper, wont be mad the next day knowing that he'll be paying the hundred million building that Spiderman destroyed from the fight. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Peter woke up with a stretch of his back, rubbing his eyes. He was changed into a fresh pair of shorts and one of Tony's oversized hoodie, his suit hanging on the side. 

 

He was probably cleaned by Tony last night in his sleep as the tiredness overthrown him and he lost track of time. He could have slept for more than 12 hours and he was very thankful of that slept which he mostly lacks because of the patrol.

 

Speaking of time, the clock on the bed side screams 10:30 which almost made him jump from his bed with a panic. 

 

"I-i'm two subjects late!!" 

 

He screamed, making Tony barge in his room suddenly from Peter's scream. 

 

"What's happening dear?!" Tony was alert on the door frame wearing one of his expensive business suits and designer shoes. He ran when he received an alert from Friday that Peter was screaming on the room where he left him last night too worried of his baby.

 

"I-i'm late! By two subjects and I have a test in Spanish class and Algebra as well!" He scrambled around, along with his brain scrambled on what to do next.

 

"Peter, baby, I love you so much so please calm down for a sec? It's done, you need to lay down and rest for more. I called the school and let you catch up next time so turn off your brain for a while because I know how it runs fast, wonder boy." 

 

Peter was somehow relieved on what Tony said, spreading down on the bed and mentally screamed out his relief that he can get to escape some quizzes and rest again at the same time. 

 

"That's more of it. You can just lay down there all day baby and just call whatever food you like and get it served here. Fast food or fine dining even if Gordon Ramsey is gonna cook it or whatever the hell it is, just go order some and put it in my tab alright?" 

 

"Won't you be joining me for a while? Wanna have breakfast with you." Peter put on his doe like eyes, practically begging Tony to stay for a meal with him. 

 

He can tell by the suit that he's gonna go for a company meeting or whoever it is that involves a grand million of dollar. But he wanted to spend a little with him to at least make up the day off Tony lent to him. 

 

"Oh God, baby, stop that doe droopy look at me because that's my damn weakness about you. It's already brunch honey, by the way." 

 

"Please? Let's just order some fast food and eat together. I know you're up for a meeting but can you spend a little time please..? After this I promise that I won't be nagging you again for the day." 

 

And of course, who is Tony to resist his perfect and young boyfriend? He told himself that he'll give him everything in the world and that _everything_ includes his time. 

 

"Who am I to decline? Call Happy to get us some food while I'm calling Pepper to postpone the meeting for about an hour or two." Peter jumped happily and dialled up Happy's number telling him the food to order.

 

And the next minutes were spent for Peter and Tony eating cheese burgers while watching Sherlock Holmes together for brunch. 

 

Then an hour of lecture from Pepper to Tony when he totally forgot the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is finished! This is my first time writing a fanfic relating to Marvel with my ship Starker. 
> 
> I was hesitating to write one at first, especially being more well known to write fanfics related to K-pop but yeah, here it is. Starker. 
> 
> I made sure to put up warnings incase, so if you finished reading the first chapter then congrats! The next chapter would probably be in Tony's point. I got a fun het hard tine writing in Peter's point and this fanfic is a truly new writing experience for me. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Comments and feedbacks will be appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
